


Кажи да

by sadreamer



Series: Rock Band AU [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Comedy, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонгхьон е главен вокал  на едва изгряващата рок банда Шайн, докато Кибум е моден стажант. На пръв поглед двамата нямат нищо общо, но на втори те са това, което хората наричат ‘сродни души’. Тригодишна връзка и Джонгхьон решава, че е настъпило времето за най-важния въпрос в живота му.<br/>Кой да знае, че едно предложение за брак ще се окаже толкова трудно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кажи да

Джонгхьон беше абсолютно, стопроцентово, уверено готов.

 

Или това се опитваше да си внуши, гледайки пребледнялото си, покрито с парченца тоалетна хартия отражение в огледалото, докато пръстите му стискаха мраморната мивка до посиняване. Беше се порязал поне на десетина места и колкото и да му се искаше да хвърли вината върху нещо друго – като например машинката за бръснене, тя нямаше как да се защити, нали? – то единствените виновници бяха треперещи му крайници.

 

В устата си имаше ужасен вкус. Малко като желираните, безвкусни пудинги, които майка му правеше когато беше дете и за които се налагаше да намира изобретателни начини да да де на кучето.

 

Което бе и една от причините да плаче толкова много, когато се продадоха къщата си и се преместиха в апартамент и трябваше да дадат Рико на братовчедите им от провинцията

 

За късмет на малкия Джонгхьон обаче, майка му скоро се запали по здравословното хранене и пудингите бяха отметнати от менюто.

 

Но пък му се налагаше да пие зелени шейкове, чийто вкус не можеше да изгони дори с хамбургерите от близкия Макдонадс.

 

Беше тежко детство.

 

Отварянето на вратата на спалнята, върна Джонгхьон в настоящето и той панирано започна да се върти напред-назад, изпитвайки внезапното желание да се скрие на някое тъмно, сигурно място.

 

– Джонг? – чу се гласът на Кибум от другата страна вратата и Джонгхьон се закова на място. – Пишка ми се. Ще свършиш ли скоро?

 

– Ами аз...– започна Джонгхьон и гласът му излезе засрамващо писклив. – Имам проблеми със стомаха. Сещаш се. Много течен проблем.

 

От другата страна се чу звук на отвращение.

 

– Не мисля, че свърша скоро – продължи малко по-уверено Джонгхьон, изпъшквайки за по-убедително. – По-добре използвай банята долу.

 

– Да, така ще направя – чу се отговора от другата страна. – И Джонг.

 

– Да? – по слепоочието му се стече капка пот.

 

– В шкафчето над мивката има нов ароматизатор за въздух.

 

Намек.

 

– Разбрано.

 

Отдалечаващите се стъпки го успокоиха до някъде и Джонгхьон седна на тоалетната чиния, заравяйки ръце във въз рошавата си, изрусена коса.

 

– Защо е толкова трудно? – попита той тоалетната хартия, но не получи отговор.

 

Не че очакваше такъв. Не беше достатъчно пиян за това.

 

Въпреки че халата му беше дебел, сякаш можеше да усети парене там, където кутийката с пръстена се притискаше в джоба му.

 

Днес, Ким Джонгхьон, щеше да предложи на Ким Кибум.

 

Щеше да се радва, ако го направеше, без да си повърне червата.

 

***

 

– Не мога да го направя... – изхленчи Джонгхьон, подпирайки челото си на микрофона. – Просто не мога.

 

– Разбираш се, че можеш – скастри го Джинки, който изглеждаше по заинтересоване в това да си настрои китарата, от колкото това, че най-добрия му приятел изживяваше криза. – Ще изпееш песента точно както репетирахме и с малко повече късмет и алкохол – тук бас китариста хвърли многозначителен поглед към Сунгджонг, барманът на заведението в което свиреха всеки петък и събота, който имаше важната задача да осигурява на Кибум много алкохолни, безплатни коктейли. – Ще му предложиш на сцената, малко сълзи, целувка, едно да и ще завършиш вечерта в леглото, където Кибум ще ти се отплати за романтичното предложение с невероятен секс.

 

– Много описателно казано – усмихна се Мино, извъртя електрическата си китара настрани за препаската и обви ръцете си около гаджето си, поставяйки целувайки точно над мястото, където бе пиърсинга на ухото му. Джинки изхмъка, ленива усмивка, изкривявайки лицето му, обръщайки се настрани, отговаряйки на Мино с истинска целувка. С език.

 

Прекалено много език, ако някой питаше Джонгхьон.

 

Бяха толкова отвратително влюбени един в друг, че вокалът на Шайн леко им завиждаше. Не че с Кибум не се целуваха – правеха много повече от това, в интерес на истината – просто бяха много по колебливи да показва чувствата си на публично място.

 

Точно в този момент, се появи Темин, изсвирвайки развеселено.

 

– Не ги окуражавай! – възкликна Джонгхьон възмутено.

 

Темин се засмя и намигна на Сунгджонг, чийто лице лумна в червено, отговаряйки с очарователно, срамежлива усмивка. За никой не бе тайна, че се харесват, но никой от двамата така и не се осмеляваше да направи първата крачка.

 

– Е, готов ли си? – попита Темин Джонгхьон, когато се качи на малката сцена, сядайки на мястото си зад барабаните.

 

– Изглеждам ли ти готов? – промърмори мрачно Джонгхьон, намествайки стойката на микрофона.

 

– По скоро изглеждаш така сякаш ще напълниш гащите всеки момент – отбеляза Мино, който вече се бе отделил от Джинки, отивайки от лявата страна на Джонгхьон.  
– Спокойно. Кой е най-лошото нещо, което може да се случи?

 

– Да каже откаже пръстена и да загубя любовта на живота си?

 

– Да, освен това... – промърмори Мино, извъртайки глава настрани, правейки странни движения с устните си.

 

– Ще започваме с репетицията? – попита Джинки, обръщайки се към Темин. – Дай такт.

 

Темин кимна и надигна пръчиците си.

 

Джонгхьон си пое дълбоко въздух, ръцете му стискайки стойката малко по-силно.

 

Всичко щеше да бъде наред.

 

***

 

– Тяя сйакд да скусхд с ймей – каза Кибум с уста пълна с шивашки метър и Лей се обърна към него объркано.

 

– Какво каза?

 

Кибум измъкна метъра от устата си, поставяйки го на работната маса и връщайки погледа си към роклята на манекена. Беше бяла и ефирна, но прекалено проста в дизайн и младия дизайнер знаеше, че нещо и липсва, както знаеше, че трябва да се съсредоточи върху работата си, но това беше по-лесно да се каже, от колкото да се направи.

 

– Той иска да скъса с мен – повтори Кибум, повдигайки малко падащата яка. Да... Май така стоеше по-добре.

 

– Кой? – попита Лей разсеяно, разглеждайки няколко парче плат, които им бяха донесли за проба.

 

– Джонгхьон, естествено – завъртя очите си Кибум и протегна ръка, за да вземе от топлийките. 

 

– Какво? – завъртя се на пети Лей, лицето му разтревожено. – Как стигна до това заключение?

 

– Просто така – повдигна рамене Кибум.

 

– Просто така не е достатъчно обяснение.

 

Кибум въздъхна и седна на близкия стол, премятайки единия си крак през другия. Навън валеше и в студиото беше необичайно тъмно, затова бяха пуснали лампите. На изкуственото осветление, черните кръгове под очите на Кибум и необичаната бледност на лицето му ставаха още по очевидни.

 

– От няколко седмици се държи наистина странно – започна Кибум, изчиствайки невидими прашинки от бедрата си. – Когато му говоря сякаш изобщо не ме слуша. Закъснява за вечеря пред предлога че с бандата репетират ново парче. Вече почти не се виждаме. Дори и през неделя. Вчера се опитах, сещаш се – Кибум се изчерви и Лей не можа да сдържи кикота си. – Но той ми отказа, защото бил много уморен. Утре е годишнината ни, но мисля, че той дори не си спомня за нея. Имам странното усещане, че крие нещо от мен. Може, някое момиче от бара да му е хванала окото и знам ли..

 

Лей седна до Кибум и преметна ръката през рамената му, привличайки го към себе си.

 

– Не познавам Джонгхьон добре колкото теб – каза му той нежно. – Но съм виждал как те гледа. Този поглед няма как да се изфабрикува. Той те обича, наистина те обича Кибум. И може би трябва да поговориш с него, знаеш.. Да изясните това недорузумение.

 

Бръчка на челото на Кибум се отпусна и той се усмихна широко на Лей.

 

– Ти си страхотен, знаеш ли?

 

– Естествено – засмя се другия дизайнер и се изправи. – А сега да се връщаме на работа преди онази вещица да се върне.

 

Вещицата, по позната като госпожица Каприз из модните среди, беше известна дизайнерка, за която работеха като стажанти и двамата, което беше благословия, колкото и проклятие.

 

***

 

– Ето така – Темин беше изкарал езика си навън в концентрация, изпипвайки косата на Джонгхьон, така че да изглежда небрежно рошава, както се подобаваше на всяка бъдеще рок звезда. С едно последно прокарване на пръстите му през нея, Темин се отдръпна, преценявайки работа си. С прическата, черната очна линия и прецизно избраните дрехи, всичко в Ким Джонгхьон крещеше секс.

 

Освен самото изражение на лицето му. То казваше страх-ме-и-искам-мама.

 

Темин въздъхна.

 

Жалко, че не можеше да му сложи слънчеви очила.

 

– Я се стегни бе! – каза му рязко и Джонгхьон, който беше потънал в мисли, подскочи на стола си, хвърляйки предаден поглед към барабаниста. – Не ме гледай така. Искам от теб да се стегнеш! Това е една от най-важните вечери в живота ти!

– Това не ми помага особено.. – изхленчи Джонгхьон. – И Кибум закъснява. Ами ако не дойде. Ако нещо е станало, Ако-

 

– Ще дойде – Темин постави десницата си на рамото на Джонгхьон и стисна силно, игнорирайки изскимтяването от болка, което се отрони от устните на вокала. – Ти просто се стегни.

 

Вратата на импровизираната гримьорна се отвори и главата на Оню се подаде от там, облечен и гримиран, напълно готов за сцената.

 

– Защо се бавите? Наш ред е.

 

– Тъкмо идваме – кимна Темин, оглеждайки се в огледалото за един кратък момент, преди да хване Джонгхьон под мишницата и да го вдигне на крака. – Да тръгваме, Ромео. Пръстена е у теб, нали?

 

Джонгхьон кимна и на Темин можеше просто да му се струва така, но имаше чувството, че лицето му бе придобило лек, зеленикав отенък.

 

Това не беше добре.

 

Излязоха в коридора и тръгнаха по малкото коридорче, което завършваше точно зад сцената. Вече се чуваше обичайната глъчка от бара и Джонгхьон преглътна, корема му свит на един, голям възел.

 

Не го интересуваха какво му казваха другите, изобщо не беше готов.

 

Мино и Джинки вече бяха заели местата си, настройвайки китарите си, напълно глухи за подсвирканията и подканянията, които идваха от събралата се вече тълпа пред тях.  
Темин потупа успокоително по гърба Джонгхьон и зае мястото си, оставяйки вокала да застане пред микрофона.

 

– Джонг – Джинки се наклони към него и Джонгхьон се обърна към него, повдигайки едната си вежда въпросително. – Виж кой е там.

 

Джонгхьон се извърна натам, където сочеше палецът на бас китариста и дъхът му секна, забелязвайки Кибум, който му се усмихна почти срамежливо, когато погледите им се срещнаха. Беше застанал най-отпред, толкова близо, че почти можеше да се усети парфюма му.

 

Значи все пак беше получил съобщението му. Джонгхьон се боеше, че гласът му ще го издаде, затова бе предпочел да изпрати есемес.

 

Очите на Джонгхьон се плъзнаха по тялото на приятеля му, изпивайки всяка извивка и форма на Кибум, които дрехите му подчертаваха, докато не се върна отново на лицето му, спирайки се върху тъмно кафявите очи, които го гледаха някак плахо, питайки някакъв въпрос, който Джонгхьон не можеше да разбере. Дори под постоянно менящите се светлини, лицето на Кибум изглеждаше бледо и Джонгхьон изпита внезапната покровителствена нотка, искайки да го защити от всичко и всички.  
Завинаги.

 

Внезапна усмивка разцъфтя на лицето на Джонгхьон и нервите, които го бяха ядели през последните седмици изчезнаха, заменени от топлото чувство на любов, което изпълни гърдите му.

 

– Здравейте, всички! – извика той срещу микрофона и тълпата започна да крещи в отговор. – Тази вечер е много специална за мен и то не само защото ще изпълним най-новото си парче за първи път.

 

Кибум го гледаше съсредоточено, хапейки долната си устна. Гледката беше разсейваща, но Джонгхьон успя да се овладее, преди паузата да стане прекалено дълга.

 

– Тази вечер – продължи той. – сред вас е най-важния човек в живота ми.

 

Джинки и Мино си хвърлиха развеселени погледи, докато Темин слушаше усмихнат, играейки си с пръчките.

 

– Песента, която ще изпълним е за теб, любов – усмихна се Джонгхьон и всички светлини изгаснаха, оставяйки само прожектори, чиято светлина беше насочена към сцената.

 

Джинки беше първи и Джонгхьон затвори очи, слушайки първите ноти, които излязоха от струните на китарата, по гърба му тръгвайки тръпки.

 

След Джинки, в купона и се включи и Темин, давайки темпо на песента със своите барабани.

 

А след това..  
След това Джонгхюн започна да пее.

 

Красива нощ е и търсим нещо глупаво,  
в което да се забъркаме.  
Хей, бейби,  
мисля, че искам да се омъжа за теб.

 

От тълпата се чу ахване и Джонгхьон се насили да се съсредоточи, вперил очи в тъмната фигура на Кибум, който май бе покрил устата си със длан.

 

Дали е погледът в очите ти  
или енергията на танца.  
На кого му пука, бейби,  
мисля, че иска да се омъжа за теб.

 

Електрическата китара на Мино се присъдени към тях и усмивката на Джонгхьон стана още по-широка, сграбчвайки стойката с две ръце и накланяйки я наляво.

 

Усещаше вибрациите чак в костите и както винаги, това му даде самоувереност, която по принцип нямаше.

 

В малкия параклис на следващия булевард,  
можем да отидем.  
И никой няма да разбере.  
Какво чакаш още, момче?  
Кого го е грижа, дали джобовете ни са пълни със стотачки,  
които можем да издухаме.  
Изстрел на патрон и сме готови за тръгване.

 

Дойде ред на припева и Джинки се наведе към своя микрофон, гласът му допълвайки идеално този на Джонгхьон тълпата избухна, движейки се като едно.

 

Не казвай не, не, не.  
Просто кажи да, да, да.  
И можем да тръгваме,  
ако си готов, колкото и аз.

 

Остатъка от песента мина като в някаква мъгла. От време на време, някой от светлините лъчове минаваше през лицето на Кибум и Джонгхьон имаше подозрението, че той плачеше, но не беше сигурен.

 

На края на песента остана само китарата на Джинки и Джонгхьон бръкна в джоба на въз тесните си, черни дънки, напипвайки съдбоносната кутийка. Това беше.  
.  
Дали е погледът в очите ти  
или енергията на танца.  
На кого му пука, бейби,  
мисля, че иска да се омъжа за теб…

 

Джонгхьон изви гласът си на последната дума и затвори очи, поемайки си дълбоко, успокояващ дъх.

 

Сега или никога.

 

Светлините бяха пуснати почти веднага и Джонгхьон скочи от сцената обгърнат от одобрителните викове и подмятания на феновете на Шайн. Но той не виждаше и не чуваше нищо друго, освен Кибум, който наистина плачеше, замръзнал на мястото си.  
Когато се приближи достатъчно, Джонгхьон клекна на един крак и най-накрая изкара кутийката от задния си джоб, надигайки капачето към Кибум. Някакво момиче до тях ахна и започна да снима с телефона си, но Джонгхьон не и обърна внимание, вперил погледа си в Кибум, чиито сълзи бяха спрели от изненада, очите му огромни, устата широко отворена в шок.

 

– Бум – започна Джонгхьон, така както беше тренирал толкова пъти пред огледалото, чувствайки устата си прекалено суха. – Аз не съм идеалният мъж и вероятно,не сигурно, никога няма да бъда. Но те обичам и ще направя всичко, което е по-силите ми и повече, за да те направя щастлив. Затова-

 

– Това отива направо в Ютюб! – възкликна развълнувано същото момиче, което беше ахнало преди малко и този път Джонгхьон и хвърли поглед, който затвори устата и мигновено.

 

– Затова – продължи Джонгхьон и Кибум отново започна да плаче, очите му вперени невярващо в пръстена, чийто малък – но затова пък сто процента истински диамант, беше се изръсил цяло, малко състояние за него – проблясваше на светлините.. – Ще ми направиш ли честта да се омъжиш за мен?

 

Внезапна тишина последва въпроса му и изведнъж Джонгхьон можеше да чуе как бие сърцето му, секундите, разтягайки се във времето. Ръката му, виснала във въздуха, започна да трепери и ужасната мисъл, че може би е прибързал, започна да се промъква в съзнанието му..

 

Но тогава, Кибум направи малка крачка и после още една и в следващия се хвърли към него и Джонгхьон едвам имаше времето да разтвори ръце, почти изтървавайки кутийката на земята. Кибум уви своите собствени около врата му, криейки лицето си в раменете му, продължавайки да хлипа сърцераздирателно.

 

Джонгхьон се намръщи притеснено.

 

Дали не беше объркал нещо?

 

– Глупак такъв – прошепна Кибум, гласът му треперейки. – Мислех, че искаш да скъсаш с мен.

 

– Какво?! – възкликна Джонгхьон и се отдръпна от Кибум, за да може да види лицето. – От къде въобще ти хрумна това?

 

– Ти си виновен! Държеше се странно и почти нямаше време за мен и-

 

Джонгхьон го привлече отново към себе си, парвайки го чувството на вина. Беше толкова зает с песента и с репетициите и това да не направи предложението идеално, че почти не обръщаше внимание на Кибум. И това, ако не беше иронично.

 

– Съжалявам – прошепна той , галейки тъмните, меки коси. – Наистина съжалявам.

 

Кибум поклати глава в отговор.

 

– А за въпроса ти…

 

– Кой въпрос?

 

Кибум се отдръпна от него и въпреки че по-бузите му все още имаше мокри следи от сълзите, той се усмихваше, игриви пламъчета пламтейки в красивите му, котешки очи, около които имаше размазан черен молив.

 

– До колкото разбрах ми предложи да се омъжа за теб?

 

Лицето на Джонгхьон пламна и той се засмя нервно, изкарвайки пръстена от кутийката.

 

– Е? Какъв е отворът ти?

 

– Хъм да видим... – Кибум потупа показалец по устните си. – Ще ми обещаеш ли да ми помагаш с домакинската работа?

 

– Каквото поискаш – кимна ентусиазирано Джонгхьон и Кибум се засмя.

 

– А да гледаш с мен сапунките след новините?

 

– Да.. – отговори не толкова ентусиазирано Джонгхьон и усмивката на Кибум стана по-широка.

 

– А да започнем онази здравословна програма?

 

– Д-да…

 

– Тогава няма как да ти кажа не, нали? – ухили се Кибум и от устните на Джонгхьон се откъсна радостен вик.

– Той каза да! – извика момичето от преди малко и тълпата около тях избухна във одобрителни викове.


End file.
